Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck
Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck is a game for the Nintendo DS. Like the original cartoon short Duck Amuck, it involves an external entity (in this case the player) manipulating Daffy Duck's environment. In this game, the player uses a stylus to compete against Daffy Duck, voiced by Joe Alaskey, with the goal of making him angry by way of various minigames. The game also features wireless game play which allows players to not only gang up on Daffy as a team but also battle each other in head to head competition. The player can also collect many famous Looney Tunes character coins, which are hidden in the mini-games in the form of sparkles. Over fifty mini-games can occur in Idle mode (When Daffy stands in front of a blank background); in some the player just has to mess with him to get mini-games. If the player picks up Daffy and throws him to the right, multi-Player mode will be activated. Throwing Daffy to the right will show the player all the gags (mini-games) that have been unlocked. If the player lets go of Daffy when he is in mid-air, he will fall, and there are also other ways in which the player can abuse Daffy. The game ends in a manner similar to the cartoon: Daffy demands to know who is doing all the scenery and messing him up. In a departure from the short's ending Daffy himself is shown as the animator (replacing Bugs Bunny), playing a Nintendo DS, proclaiming "Well, if you can't beat 'em, BE them!" In the secret ending however, Daffy leaves the player no choice but to annihilate the "nuclear option" by donning the devil costume and "eating" nuclear objects like gasoline and nuclear items before swallowing the match. The game ends with Daffy being blown up and becoming a ghost as he declares it "an ending to remember". Gameplay In this game, the player uses a stylus to compete against Daffy Duck in various minigames with the goal of making him angry. The game also features wireless game play which allows players to not only gang up on Daffy as a team but also battle each other in head to head competition. The player can also collect many famous Looney Tunes character coins. They are hidden in the mini-games in the form of sparkles. Over fifty mini-games can occur in Idle mode (When Daffy stands there with white in the background) and some the player will just have to mess with him to get mini-games. If the player picks up Daffy and throws him to the right, then they will get to Multi-Player mode. If the player throws him to the left, it will show them all the gags (mini-games they have unlocked. There are buttons at the bottom of the screen. The wrench means options, the arrow means go back to Idle mode, the star means Coloring book, Sound Board, (Get to record their voice in place of Daffy's with the mic) and two videos they'll have to unlock. Now, the picture of the star in the circle means to look at all their character coins. If the player looks at their mini-games they need to unlock, it'll say 'collect all character coins to unlock'. If the player does that they'll unlock a new game. Voices *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck Character Coins A list of all the character coins and how to get them in the game Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck. They are hidden in the mini-games in the form of sparkles. List Mini-Games Reception Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck received mixed to positive reviews. The game has an average score of 66 out of 100 at Metacritic, and 65.66% at GameRankings. Gallery Looney Tunes Duck Amuck Game Cover.jpg Trivia Notes Cultural References References External links * Page on IGN.com * Page on Gamespot.com Category:Video games Category:Games Category:WB Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Animation video games Category:Daffy Duck Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes video games Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Computer games Category:Nintendo games